1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to a card edge connector for receiving an electrical card assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the conventional electronic products are suitable for miniaturization and multifunction. For example, a Mini PCI card used in a notebook is usually assembled with exterior cables to enhance the functions of the notebook. During the card are connected to exterior cables in a conventional electrical connector, the exterior cables should be inserted into the receiving holes disposed in the card to connect with the card. But the Mini PCI card is miniaturized, the receiving holes provided for receiving the exterior cables are very small, so that it is very hard to insert the exterior cables into the corresponding receiving holes accurately, and the imprecise inserting may destroy the connection between the card and the exterior cables. Hence, an electrical connector which can connect the card easily to exterior cables is required.